Hiding
by Consonance
Summary: Draco is such a confused boy. A look at teenaged problems from a Malfoy's eyes. HD Slash
1. Hiding in the Bed

Warning: Slash and bad words. If you can't tolerate them, don't read!  
  
A/N: A H/D in Draco POV. I haven't written in direct POV before, so I hope it came out alright.  
  
Hiding  
  
=============  
  
I really hate him. It's not just any type of hate, but the hate that can only be given to those you truly despise.  
  
I loathe him too. Don't get me wrong. I also abhor, detest, dislike, and even execrate him. And that's not even the complete story.  
  
He always looks to fucking sure of himself. Even when Snape sets him up for detention, he takes it in stride. How the fuck can he do that? Is it humanly possible to withstand that kind of shit and still stay calm?  
  
Oh wait. It's Harry Potter. He's the fucking Wonder Boy. He can do anything.  
  
And how do I, Draco Malfoy, end up sitting here, huddled in Potter's four- poster? What ever gave me the insane notion that breaking into Gryffindor Tower and waiting for him to come back from Quidditch?  
  
I have to prove that I do hate him. I have to hate him. He rejected me before he ever knew me.  
  
We could have been great friends. The only reason I pick on him is to get his attention. And who am I if I am not the Great Rival of Harry Potter?  
  
But I could have dealt with any of his friends. I could feel his magic. That heady power which surrounds him like a cloak. Oh yes. He is powerful alright.  
  
But this needs to end now. I abhor him. I do not even want to like him. It's not supposed to be this way.  
  
And Harry is coming. I can feel the hum of magic growing closer. I wonder what he'll do when he sees me. I found his invisibility cloak. I always knew he had one. And those locking and various silencing and soundproofing spells are already in place.  
  
Will he scream? Or will he just wonder why I'm here?  
  
Potter is closer now. I can hear his voice. His footfalls make a shiver run through me. He's undressing. Wait. He's not supposed to be undressing. He's supposed to be fully clothed. Damn you Potter. Always messing up my carefully laid plans.  
  
He's close now. I can smell the soap and open air scent around him. Now he's removing his glasses.  
  
Potter has the most brilliant eyes with those glass lenses covering them. How am I supposed to be able to deal with them unadorned?  
  
Harry, no, Potter is opening the curtains. What is it about that clean, hard, muscular expense of uncovered chest that takes my breath away? His mussed hair is wet, and is dripping down tiny rivulets down his neck, past the hollow of his throat, and down to map out the lean planes of his chest. His emerald eyes, breathtaking normally, almost glowed. His shorts are riding low. I have half an urge to pin Potter to the bed and shag him senseless.  
  
Fortunately, my control is kicking in. If only anyone knew that the great Draco Malfoy almost lost control over Harry Potter.  
  
But that's why I'm here? Isn't it? To prove to the world that just because he makes me want to lose my control it doesn't mean anything.  
  
Who am I kidding? Harry is all of a foot away from me, and I'm seriously trying to decide if he likes it on the top or the bottom.  
  
And since when do I allow myself to call him Harry.  
  
He's Potter. Harry Fucking Potter.  
  
Fucking Potter sounds right.  
  
Shit. I need to get this over with.  
  
So how do I tell him? Would 'Harry, you're almost naked, and I'm horny as hell, so why don't we lay back and fool around for a while?' work?  
  
Or is that too direct?  
  
Probably something more like 'Potter, about time you showed up.' It's Malfoy-ish. I'll take him by surprise, and I won't have a comatose Harry on my hands. Not that it wouldn't' be a bad idea...  
  
Ok. That's it. Second route. Wait. I'm not wearing anymore than Potter is. And I doubt he'll understand the fact that I'm not exactly unexcited here.  
  
So be it. I'll take off the Invisibility Cloak now. And drawl... Perfect. Not all the Malfoy arrogance, but not like I'm waiting to get some.  
  
Ah. I startled him. He looks so confused. Maybe we should just shag. No. That's a bad idea. I need to tell him. I need to figure this all out.  
  
Wait. I sound like a fucking angsty teenager. I'm not going to go all sappy, then angst about my "one true love" that doesn't put out.  
  
I sound like a romance novel gone wrong.  
  
But Potter is looking at me with hungry eyes. Who knew Potter is gay? Who knew I am gay?  
  
Fuck.  
  
Harry isn't saying anything. Is my hair messed up? Should I kiss him?  
  
I vote yes.  
  
Harry tastes like chocolate and cherries. And flying. Yes. Kissing Harry is like flying, with that tongue, and those lips. Oh god, those lips. Yes. He's on top of me. And he's hard. Fuck. I'm hard too. That feels so good. Yes Harry. More. Kiss me Dammit. Chocolate Harry. Hard and warm. I don't hate...  
  
Harry has his eyes open. I think we broke for air. And his eyes. I don't hate him, do I? That's why I'm here.  
  
Well, if not hating Harry is as good as this; I'll do it every night.  
  
------------- [end of chapter] ----------  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: My first POV fic. You like? Want me to continue? Please review! 


	2. Hiding in His Head

Warning: Slash and swears. Sometimes together too... I'm warning you, don't flame about it.  
  
A/N: Draco's POV. I'll listen to my reviewers and add dialogue. In other words I was told "don't bog the reader down with too many of Draco's thoughts". Like that's possible. Thanks!  
  
Hiding  
  
===========  
  
"What... How... Hi."  
  
Honestly. I didn't know I kiss that well. To make Harry incoherent like that takes talent. Talent that I possess. I should do it again.  
  
"Wait, Draco..."  
  
Since when does Harry call me Draco? Maybe about the time when I began to hide in his bed in his room and snog him senseless. That'd be it.  
  
"Draco, don't kiss me yet." Damn. "Why are you here?"  
  
That's a tough question now. Why am I here? I'm supposed to be telling Harry I hate him. But that's almost obviously untrue. And I can't tell him I just happened to be here, because how many people can break into Gryffindor Tower and Harry's bedroom?  
  
So I can't exactly tell him the truth because I don't know what the truth is. Such a Slytherin thought, that is.  
  
Harry's still looking at me. Isn't he supposed to be repulsed? Or at least mad? Why isn't anyone making a fuss over this.  
  
I, Draco Malfoy, just kissed one Harry Potter.  
  
We are both male. We are bloody fucked.  
  
I guess I'll let my mouth have a try at this one. Because for starters, other areas of my body are voting for total nudity and heavy grinding.  
  
"Harry, I'm here to figure out my feelings."  
  
Harry's face sped from concern, to glee, to fear, back to concern. Bloody hell, Potter thinks fast.  
  
I think I'll kiss him again. I wonder what happens if I lick there. Harry makes the most delectable noises. Now, if memory serves me correctly, a water droplet marked its way here. Oh yes. Keep on mewling, Harry. How about now? Your taut nipples are too inviting to pass up.  
  
"Your mine now, Harry."  
  
I didn't think I said that out loud. Oh well. Possessing Harry Potter isn't a bad thing. Even better when he's all hot and bothered and barely wearing clothes.  
  
Damn it to all hell. I think I'm falling in love.  
  
How can that be happening? I hated him just a few minutes ago. Passion. Hate is a passionate emotion. And now it's hate's counterpart love.  
  
I love Harry Potter.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter."  
  
I need to stop doing that. Really. There should be a warning around my neck: Caution - May Speak Thoughts Aloud.  
  
"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Where the hell did that come from? Harry loves me too? He really loves me. It's not just like a spur of the moment thing. And he's not going to make fun of me.   
  
I really think I should kiss him again.  
  
====== [end of chapter] ========  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon. 


	3. Hiding in the Dark

Warning: If you don't get the hint, this is slash, with swearing, and general horny thoughts. If you haven't figured this out yet, please don't flame, just calmly go to a different story.  
  
A/N: I got many positive responses, including a plea for me to write more. So I am. Anyone ready for another trip to Draco's mind?  
  
Hiding  
  
==========  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Startled, I look up. Harry's eyes have darkened to a deep emerald green laced with forest green shadows. Bloody hell. His fucking eyes are making me hard.  
  
I think my expression amused him. I'm hoping that's why he's laughing. Because if it isn't, the Boy Who Lived will become the Boy Who Dared to Laugh at Draco and Died a Long and Horrible Death.  
  
I think I like that title. Makes me feel so fucking heartless.  
  
"Draco, calm down. I need to speak to you without grinding into your leg."  
  
Who gave him a sense of humor? Who dared? I'm supposed to have the witty remarks and clever comments.   
  
And, personally, grinding one luscious Gryffindor lust object mere feet from various members of the Boy's Dormitories without being hexed seemed much more beneficial. Even more so since I already was.  
  
"Yes Harry?" How I manage to say that sweetly without gagging is completely beyond me.  
  
Harry runs his fingers through my hair. And I spent about an hour on it too. Making it perfect. Gelling it, then undoing it, then redoing it, then back. I could never tell which one Harry liked best.  
  
I think all my gel is going to the Hermione Granger 'Control for the Frizzy Haired' Fund. Harry would be proud. Snape will be pleased. I will be shagged.  
  
Whoa, getting ahead of myself there.  
  
But Harry, dear Harry, is toying with my hair as if the fact I haven't disappeared yet is because I;m not real.  
  
But he's so comfortable.  
  
"Draco... How long have you felt this way?" Harry's voice had the soft reverent tone that he used whenever he said something he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know.  
  
How long? Consciously aware? I don't think I ever not thoguht about him. He was always there. And the hate... I never hated him.  
  
Hate seemed so much more Slytherin. But, stupid Harry had to make me realize I love him.  
  
"Too long." And I simply kiss him again.  
  
I think it shall be my new pastime.  
  
======== [end of chapter] ========  
  
A/N: Any comments? Suggestions? Death threats? Please let me know. 


	4. Hiding and Failing

Warning: Just look in the previous chapters. Oh, and light BDSM. Light, as in kinky, not painful.  
  
A/N: I was told to make a longer chapter. And I so like to make little tiny ones.  
  
Hiding  
  
==========  
  
Before I fall into a pleasure induced coma, I think I need to review what happened here tonight. I stole my way into Harry Potter's bed, waited for him to come back to Quidditch by hiding under his Invisiblity Cloak, and then began to snog the life out of him because I realized I love him.  
  
Something is wrong here. Isn't there a Malfoy Code of Ethics against this very behavior.  
  
Code #545 - Thou shall not fall for a Potter, for a Potter is pure of heart and pure of soul.  
  
Damn the Malfoy Code of Ethics. Just because Father dearest couldn't get his hands on some seriously delicious Potter skin doesn't mean that he can take it all away from me.  
  
I worked very hard to touch this skin, and kiss this mouth. To give it up because of a fallen horny encounter of my father's would be against the New and Improved Draco Code of Ethics.  
  
Code #1: Thou shall snog, touch, possess, and otherwise make it publicly known that one Harry James Potter belongs in the area of one Draco Malfoy.  
  
I like that Code. I think I'll put that code to use.  
  
What the hell? Harry's going dominant.  
  
"Break out bondage baby, because I want you to ride me all night long."  
  
Where did that come from? Why is Harry smiling? Why is Harry reaching under his bed? Why am I getting hornier?  
  
Can I even get hornier?  
  
Well, since Harry seems to have a stash of kinky gadgets under his bed, I vote yes.  
  
Fuck yes.  
  
"Draco. I've been waiting to tell you this. I've wanted to feel your skin under mine. I've wanted to feel you near me without shrinking in disgust."  
  
Harry can be so stupid at times. But I did very well tried my best to get his attention. I had an effect on him. I turned Harry Potter gay!  
  
Bloody son of a veela. I'm going to be castrated for that. At least I'll be able to use that part of me before they hex it away.  
  
Harry put away the toys. He then looked at me with a slight blush on his face.  
  
Harry was nervously playing with my hair again. I think I need to speak. Kissing him would only think I'm only here to shag him. As opposed to originally coming here to tell him I hate him.  
  
"Harry, I know exactly what you mean."  
  
I thank all the Higher Powers That Be that I was drilled in how be extremely articulate even in the worst situations.  
  
"Harry dearest. What do you want to do now?"  
  
I'm hoping for more kissing. Maybe even removal of these tight boxers. My sexy black silk boxers. Which, unfortunately, do not stretch when my more expressive areas show an interest in the world.  
  
"Can I fall asleep with you here? I don't think I could handle any more than that tonight."  
  
And I'm only spooning Harry because he asked. Because he's mine. I shall cuddle, snuggle, hug, kiss, touch, and pet him whenever I want. Because no matter what, I want to make Harry happy. Because making Harry happy makes me happy. And when I'm happy, people go on with their day.  
  
And we do not want to see what happens when I am not happy.  
  
I don't think I want to muse to myself about this new revelation. The more I think about it, the more I think I should have been anywhere other than Slytherin.   
  
Harry loves me. I love him. We are spooning in the middle of a Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
Well, at least we know we don't have to add variety in our lives.  
  
===== [end of chapter] =====  
  
A/N: I honestly do not know how long my chapters are until I finish said chapter.   
  
And thanks to:  
  
Hermione Bullstrode [you reviewed all three chapters. Thanks!!!]  
  
Maia-Eala  
  
Inylan  
  
Fantasy101  
  
Al  
  
sennia35 [thanks for both your reviews]  
  
LyndzyKaitlyn  
  
Cam  
  
Starting Anew  
  
redfishy  
  
Sketchy Cannabis  
  
Any comments/suggestions please put them in a review! 


	5. Hiding and Finding

Warning: Slash.  
  
A/N: Thank you for everyone who "checked off boxes", reviewed, or read my story. Thank you!!!  
  
Hiding  
  
=========  
  
Harry Potter is still in my arms. I am still in the Gryffindor Dorms. It's morning.  
  
Glad you cleared that up Draco, because I was wondering when you'd catch on.  
  
Harry looks so sweet when he's sleeping. He bunches up his nose, and his eyelashes grace his velvety cheek.  
  
Why is Harry looking at me?  
  
"So you weren't a dream?" He hugs me tighter.  
  
Trust Harry to catch on quick. My first reaction is how will I still be able to live, and his is if he's still dreaming.  
  
My little innocent Gryffindor.  
  
Oh yeah, need to go back to my past time.  
  
"Draco... kissing... mmmm... wait... Draco... morning..."  
  
Why does he have to complicate everything. I want to kiss him. So I kiss him. If he wants to shower, we'll shower.  
  
I wonder if he does communal showers. Warm showers, with soap and naked bodies... I need to stop that train of thought right there. Can't be wanking off in the middle of the morning.  
  
But with Harry...  
  
"Yes Harry?"   
  
I stopped kissing him so he could speak.   
  
"We need to go to breakfast. And to class. I'll see you at lunch."  
  
Harry is leaving me. To go eat. Aren't I tasty enough? I've got enough uses for his mouth right here, thank you very much.  
  
No use putting food in it. No way. In fact, my body votes no.  
  
So I pout.  
  
"Draaaco. I don't want to leave you. Please don't pout."  
  
I continue to pout. I was told I look damn sexy when I pout.  
  
"I'll be thinking about you all day. I promise."  
  
I stop pouting. And kiss him again.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What Draco?"  
  
I'm like a bloody virgin on her wedding night. Get on with it Malfoy.  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Must not blush. Cannot blush. New Draco's Code of Ethics:  
  
Code #2: Must not become a complete and utter looney over one Harry James Potter.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
With a kiss and a skip, Harry leaves me to fend my way out of Gryffindor.  
  
How I love him.  
  
And how I want to hate him.  
  
====== [end of chapter] ======  
  
TBC!  
  
A/N: Any thing about today's installment? Let me know! 


	6. Hiding and Cleaning

Warning: Slash, language... and the inner workings of a Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I was without a computer for a month. So, now I may try to update.  
  
Hiding  
  
========  
  
I know I put that cloak around here somewhere. On the floor. That makes sense. So, put on the cloak and escape?  
  
Like any self-respecting Slytherin would give up a chance to see Harry naked. Not this Slytherin. I'm sneaking into the showers.  
  
Let's see. Why don't we Alohomora that door and lock them. Aha. Harry showers alone. How convenient...  
  
Harry's shower smells like vanilla. It's such a Harry smell. What is it about him that make me lose my mean Slytherin demeanor and become reduced to a bloody Hufflepuff.  
  
I need to kiss him again. I'm addicted to him, and his kisses. And he loves me.  
  
I kiss Harry, and he moans and melts into my body. I deepen the kiss and...  
  
Harry.  
  
Oh my Harry.  
  
Skin, heated skin. Wet, soap, Harry. Yes.  
  
Oh no. He pulls away.  
  
"Draco. Class."  
  
Damn. I don't want to go to class. I want Harry.  
  
"But what about breakfast?"  
  
"You are my breakfast, love."  
  
He kisses me again. My, my. Isn't he fiesty? I love it when he wants me.  
  
===  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Please review, and thanks to those who did! 


	7. Hiding and Eating

Warning: Slash, language... and the inner workings of a Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait, especially to Joanna, who wrote me an email to get my butt moving on my stories. I'm going to be a good little author and write more than 2 paragraphs. Yay for me!

* * *

Hiding

* * *

Here I am, sitting at breakfast. Pancakes. Harry likes to use a lot of syrup, I've noticed. And instead of eating, all I can think about is him drizzling that syrup all over me, then lapping it up with that soft, pink tongue of his.  
  
He made eye contact. And he's blushing. Is it because I'm devilishly handsome, or because I'm licking the syrup off of my pancake in a delightfully sinful way? I love being able to make him blush. It makes him seem innocent, and I really want to cuddle.  
  
What the? I'm supposed to be a randy teenager, not some love-sick stay-at-home-mom! Cuddling. And to think I slept with Harry, and only slept. Dammit. Where did my Slytherin morals go? Where did the ability to seize, take advantage of, and discard go?  
  
Harry, my dear, you've ruined my inner reputation.

* * *

TBC...  
  
A/N: I know. Short. But I don't care. It should end there. And no where else. Any ideas for upcoming chaps? Leave it in a review! 


End file.
